1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods of allowing air to circulate into and out of a hat.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the prior art, there are devices for allowing air to circulate into and out of a hat in order to keep the wearer""s head cool. One such device includes a flexible open mesh sewn into the hat. Such prior art devices have disadvantages. For example, such devices allow the sun to reach the wearer""s head, thereby exposing the wearer to harmful radiation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method of allowing air to circulate into and out of a hat.
The foregoing objective is realized by the present invention, which includes a device for allowing air to circulate. The device has a base having an arcuate first side and a second side. The second side has a rib extending from the second side. The device also has a means for attaching the base to a hat.
An alternative embodiment of the device is a vent having a first anchoring surface and a second anchoring surface. A truss extends from the first anchoring surface to the second anchoring surface.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a vented hat having a head band. The head band has a corrugated surface with alternating ridges and grooves oriented to allow air to pass by the head band.
Still another embodiment of the device is a vented hat. The hat has a vent having an arcuate first side, a first anchoring surface, a second anchoring surface, and a truss extending from the first anchoring surface to the second anchoring surface.
In a method according to the present invention, a a hat is provide. The hat has orifice therein. Then, a vent is provided. The vent has an arcuate first side, a first anchoring surface, a second anchoring surface, and a truss extending from the first anchoring surface to the second anchoring surface. Next, the vent is attached to the hat so that the first anchoring surface is on a first side of the orifice and so that the second anchoring surface is on a second side of the orifice.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description read in conjunction with the attached drawings and claims appended hereto.